headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Elektra (2005)
| running time = 97 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $43,000,000 | gross revenue = $56,558,953 | preceded by = Daredevil (2003) | followed by = }} Elektra is an American action/adventure film of the superhero fantasy subegenre and a spin-off/sequel to the 2003 film Daredevil. It was directed by Rob Bowman with a script by Zak Penn, Stuart Zicherman and Raven Metzner. The movie was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Marvel Enterprises and released theatrically in the United States on January 14th, 2005. Elektra stars Jennifer Garner reprising the titular role of Elektra Natchios, who finds herself brought back from the dead after having been assassinated by the psychotic killer Bullseye. Falling back upon her own trade as a killer-for-hire, she takes on an assignment that has her questioning her virtue, while also presenting new challenges in the form of an elite group of super-powered killers, and the mystic ninja clan known as the Hand. In addition to Jennifer Garner, the film also stars Goran Visnjic as Mark Miller, Kristen Prout as Abby Miller, Will Yun Lee as Kirgi, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Roshi, Natassia Malthe as Typhoid and Terence Stamp as Stick. Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Elektra began on May 3rd, 2004. Exterior scenes from the film were shot almost entirely in British Columbia, Canada with interior settings being filmed at Los Angeles Center Studios in Downtown, Los Angeles, California. * Elektra grossed $14,792,335 over it's opening weekend in the US, which is $302,411,119 less than Daredevil 's opening weekend receipts, which grossed $45,033,454. * Elektra was first released on home video in DVD format by Twentieth Century Fox on April 5th, 2005 in Region 1 format (both fullscreen and widescreen). It was also released as a two-disc director's cut edition October 18th, 2005. The director's cut edition was released on Blu-ray on May 4th, 2010. * The character of Elektra was created by writer/artist Frank Miller and first appeared in ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 #168 in 1981. * Director Rob Bowman has also worked as a producer and director on episodes of The X-Files and Star Trek: The Next Generation. Along with writer Maurice Hurley, Rob Bowman also provided the voice for the Borg in their first appearance in the Star Trek: The Next Generation season two episode "Q Who". * Writer Zak Penn also wrote the story treatments for the comic book movies X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand, ''The Incredible Hulk'' and The Avengers. He was also the creator of the superhero/sci-fi series Alphas. * This is not the first time that actor Terence Stamp has been attached to a comic book project. He is best known for playing leather-clad super-baddie General Zod in the 1980 film Superman II. Also in the Superman franchise, Stamp provided the voice of the disembodied Jor-El on the Smallville television series. * Actor Billy Bryan is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Jason Isaacs is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Tom Woodruff, Jr. is uncredited for his participation in this film. * The character of Stick first appeared in ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 #176 - eight issues after the introduction of Elektra. * The character of Mark Miller is not to be confused with comic artist Mark Millar. * Mark and Abby Miller are exclusive to the continuity of the Elektra feature film and do not have a comic book counterpart. * The character of Typhoid is based on Mary Walker, aka Typhoid Mary, who is a Daredevil villain. * The Hand are a ninja assassin clan that appeared in Marvel Comics comic books and have been known foes of Daredevil, Elektra and Wolverine. They first appeared in ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 #174. This is also the first appearance of Kirigi, who is an immortal ninja that cannot be killed. * In the comics, Stone was a student of Stick and a member of the order known as the Chaste. He first appeared in ''Daredevil'' #188. Recommendations * Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * Avengers (2012) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Daredevil (2003) * Hulk (2003) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Thor (2011) * X-Men (2000) * X2: X-Men United (2003) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) External Links * * Elektra at MDP * * * Elektra at Wikipedia * * * Elektra at the Marvel Movies Wiki Category:2005/Films Category:January, 2005/Films Category:2nd installments Category:Sequels Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Marvel Productions Category:Jennifer Garner Category:Kirsten Prout Category:Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa Category:Tom Woodruff, Jr. Category:Hiro Kanagawa Category:Ty Olsson Category:Jason Isaacs Category:Rob Bowman Category:Avi Arad Category:Kevin Feige Category:Stan Lee Category:Christophe Beck